


I'm Gonna Show You Crazy [fanvid]

by MiaCooper



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Badass Women of Voyager, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper
Summary: "I'm tired of trying to be normal // I'm always overthinking // I'm driving myself crazy // So what if I'm fucking crazy?"
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Videos + Playlists + Soundtracks





	I'm Gonna Show You Crazy [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Language warning. Use headphones.

* * *

**I'm Gonna Show You Crazy  
**

_an ode to the badass women of Voyager  
_

&;amp;amp;nbsp;

There's a war inside my head  
Sometimes I wish that I was dead, I'm broken  
So I call this therapist  
And she said, "Girl, you can't be fixed, just take this."

I'm tired of trying to be normal  
I'm always over-thinking  
I'm driving myself crazy  
So what if I'm fucking crazy?

And I don't need your quick fix  
I don't want your prescriptions  
Just 'cause you say I'm crazy  
So what if I'm fucking crazy?

Yeah, I'm gonna show you

Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,  
Yeah, I'm gonna show you  
I'm gonna show you,  
Yeah, I'm gonna show you  
Mental out my brain, bat shit go insane,  
Yeah, I'm gonna show you  
I'm gonna show you  
Yeah, I'm gonna show you

I've been searching city streets  
Trying to find the missing piece like you said  
And I say child don't need to find  
There's not a single thing that's wrong with my mind

Yeah, I'm tired of tryna be normal  
I'm always over-thinking  
Driving myself crazy  
So what if I'm fucking crazy?

And I don't need your quick fix  
I don't want your prescriptions  
Just 'cause you say I'm crazy  
So what if I'm fucking crazy?  
I'm gonna show you

Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,  
Yeah, I'm gonna show you  
I'm gonna show you,  
Yeah, I'm gonna show you  
Mental out my brain, bat shit go insane,  
Yeah, I'm gonna show you  
I'm gonna show you  
(I'm gonna show you)

Crazy, crazy, yeah I'm gonna show you  
Crazy, crazy, yeah I'm gonna show you  
Crazy, crazy

Tired of tryna be normal  
I'm driving myself crazy

And I don't need your quick fix  
I don't want your prescriptions  
Just 'cause you say I'm crazy  
So what if I'm fucking crazy?!

Yeah, I'm gonna show you

Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,  
Yeah, I'm gonna show you  
I'm gonna show you,  
Yeah, I'm gonna show you  
Mental out my brain, bat shit go insane,  
Yeah, I'm gonna show you  
I'm gonna show you  
Yeah, I'm gonna show you

* * *

**Soundtrack** | _I'm Gonna Show You Crazy_ \- Bebe Rexha  
 **Footage** | _Star Trek Voyager_ , various episodes   
  
**Disclaimer** | I do not own any of the footage or music in this video. All content belongs to its original owners. This video is purely fan-made. No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
